Let's Dance
by Vanidades
Summary: Viktor has heard stories of Yuuri's college nights at parties, but he's never experienced it. Good thing there's a first time for everything! Good old fluff and eros!Yuuri because why the hell not?


Help! I've fallen into Viktuuri hell and I don't wanna get out!

Seriously, these two own my heart forever.

A/N: The song they're dancing to is Nothing Without You by The Weeknd.

* * *

It's been a long night, they had decided to meet with friends and celebrate yet another pointless Holiday, Thanksgiving. After stuffing their faces and sharing wine and stories by the fireplace in Viktor's house Phichit had the grand idea of leaving the apartment in hunt of a club.

He's never seen Yuuri like this, so carefree, so relaxed; he has to admit to himself that he is loving this side of Yuuri, the side that was brought out by 3 and a half globes of wine.

"Found it!" Phichit squealed in delight as he spotted the flashing neon sign saying 'We're Open', and he grabbed Yuuri's hand and started fast walking, or rather almost stumbling into the building.

Viktor shook his head and smiled as he looked at his lover's sister, walking alongside him with a cigarette in her mouth, "Are they always like this?" He asked as he linked his arm with one of Mari's and she nodded at him.

"Only when they drink and they're around each other. But they don't get as intolerable as that one over there." Mari points over her shoulder with her thumb at Minako, who was walking behind them and asking every single possible question to Christophe whom they had ran into while walking around town.

Viktor lets out a hearty laugh as his eyes lock into the pair walking through the door and he sighs, "I haven't been out to a club in years…" He confesses to Mari and she laughs.

"That makes two of us." She chimes in, stopping and balancing herself off Viktor and putting off the cigarette on the sole of her shoe. "This shall be fun, then!" she says letting go of Viktor as he steps forward and offers to open the door for her, "Chivalry isn't dead after all!" She quips and giggles as Viktor bows and motions her to come inside, placing a hand in the small of her back as she walks past him and going through the door.

The only barrier that stood between them and the loud, obnoxious thumping of the music has vanished, revealing a sea of bodies and unknown faces to walk through. They are joined by Minako and Christophe, the latter offering his body as support to the lady as she squinted her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asks as her eyes scan the crowd. "There's the bar! Come on!" She pushes herself off Christophe and holds his hand, leading him through the crowd.

"Viktor… A little help?" Christophe asks and Viktor just shakes his head, following them to the bar.

"6 shots of tequila, please!" Minako orders and Viktor grimaces, and just then Yuuri and Phichit stumble towards them, waving their hands in the air as they make their way through the crowd.

Phichit's body stops at the bar, his hands holding on to the edge of the oak wood that worked as a barrier between them and the bartender, while Yuuri's body just crashed against Viktor's.

The tall Russian looked down and smiled at the half intoxicated brunette that looked up at him and he could swear he spotted a bit of mischievousness behind his thick glasses. "Zdrahstuiteh," Viktor says as he uses his gloved hand to cup Yuuri's face.

"Zdrahstuiteh back to you," Yuuri slurs, his lips feathering Viktor's, his hands playing with the buttons on his coat.

"EVERYBODY, SHOTS!" they hear Phichit exclaim as he takes a picture for his Instagram account.

And with a cheer coming from Yuuri's end the interaction between the skaters has come to an end, as Viktor makes way for Yuuri to reach for his respective shot glass and he is handed one by Mari. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asks his lover's sister, sending a skeptical look her way.

"Live a little?" She says smiling at him and pointing at Yuuri with her chin.

Viktor moves his eyes to Yuuri, who is now asking the bartender for some salt.

He eyes the brunette, today Yuuri had opted to wear slim fit grey slacks and a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and a black peacoat that Viktor had given him as a gift when they had come back from Russia. Right now the peacoat had been hung at the rack by the entrance of the club, and it seems that not only were they busy walking through the crowd, but by the sheer layer of sweat on Yuuri's forehead and the slight transparency of his shirt they had been busy dancing for a bit.

Yuuri says something to Phichit, who licks his hand – the spot between his index finger and his thumb – and now Yuuri is sprinkling salt in said area, as the bartender gives Phichit a lemon. Yuuri makes his way to Viktor, "Salt?" He yells over the loud bass and Viktor just raises an eyebrow, "It's for the tequila shot!" He announces and Viktor nods, taking his gloved hand to his mouth and pulling at the fingers of his leather gloves with his teeth.

His hand finds an escape and just as he is about to reach for his glove he is interrupted by Yuuri, who grabs his hand and brings it to his mouth, licking the same place Phichit had licked in his own hand for Viktor. Running his tongue softly and sensually over the sensitive flesh, his eyes never breaking contact from Viktor's.

The Russian looks at Yuuri with a mix of emotions, this Yuuri is at an all-time high on his 'eros', he thinks as Yuuri releases his hand and turns around to give the salt back to the bartender.

"It seems like you've created a monster!" Christophe's voice thunders over the speakers and Viktor can feel himself releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I've never seen him like this, not even his performances are this intense," the Swiss skater mentioned as his eyebrows raised.

"Thanks to everyone who made it out tonight! May we continue celebrating life and love for the years to come!" Phichit chimed as he lifted his shot glass and everyone followed the motion, slamming the glass on the bar and licking the salt off their hands, taking the shot and sucking on their lemons. "Let's daaaance!" The enthusiastic Thai skater yelled as he held on to Yuuri and dragged him to the dance floor.

Viktor took a minute to recuperate from the shot, walking closer to the bar and ordering a beer, the temperature of the room suddenly rising as he reached for the other glove and stored it in his coat's pocket as Christophe leaned on the bar with his elbows.

"When are you thinking of making your comeback?" Christophe asked casually and Viktor shrugged, "You're committed to this?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"As committed as one can be," Viktor said, his lips around the neck of the beer bottle as he took a long sip.

"Well then, don't complain when you come back all rusty and I end up at the top of the podium instead of you." Christophe says, turning around and grabbing Minako to go the dance floor.

Viktor sighs and smiles, looking down at the beer that he's been cradling between his hands, "Hey Viktor." He hears his name being beckoned and a cigarette being lit, bringing him back to the bar. "You should go dance before Yuuri gets sandwiched by those two girls and his anxiety kicks in," Mari says as Viktor turns around and scans the crowd, seeing Phichit too busy dancing with Seung – who somehow and sometime had walked into the club.

The tall Russian takes a last sip from the beer bottle and hands his coat over to Mari, "Here." Once she takes the coat he pulls the sleeves of his cashmere turtle neck up and runs a hand through his silver locks, "Wish me luck."

"If you move anything remotely close to the way you move on ice then you won't need it." She said as Viktor laughed and started to walk away.

Viktor walked through the mass of people, bumping shoulders, his arms opening paths and his voice soft issuing apologies to whomever he would step onto during the time he navigated the dance floor.

As Yuuri kept looking for an escape route he feels two strong arms wrap around his waist and turn him around, his face bumping into a strong chest, and he found himself relaxing at the smell of cologne and beer, this was his haven.

"Sorry ladies, but I think I'll have this dance now." Viktor says over the music and winks at the two girls, who just nod and proceed to walk away from the group. "How did Gil Lee get here?" Viktor asked as Yuuri just shrugged and ground against him, taking Viktor's arms and placing them on his waist as he turned around, his back pressed against Viktor's chest, shooting his arms up and moving in sync with the music.

From this point Viktor looked down on Yuuri, his thick eyelashes brushing against his cheek, a pink dust settling on his face, maybe because of the drinking, or maybe because it felt like it was a thousand and one degree on the dancefloor, or maybe because every movement that came from him at the moment was emitting nothing but flames that were searing into his every pore because the way his muse was moving was anything but innocent and pure and had everything to do with sensual and passionate.

Viktor was frozen, his thoughts anywhere but in this moment, until Yuuri's body pressed against him once more and his hip ground against his, and oh, hello there, Viktor found himself smirking. If Yuuri wanted to play this game, he could too.

He had heard stories from Phichit, matter or fact they had just been cracking jokes on him over dinner after Phichit had thrown him under the bus talking about the many night that they had gone out in Detroit and hit some clubs but he had still found it hard to believe that Yuuri would be such a different persona when drunk.

So he takes his hands and runs them through Yuuri's sides, planting one in his hip, his fingers splayed and gripping it firmly as he dunked his head down, nestling it in the crook of the smaller man's neck while his other hand traveled up to his arms, grabbing him by the wrists and leaving them up there as he ground his pelvis against Yuuri's bottom and he heard the small gasp of breath leaving his lips, Viktor smirking and nibbling on Yuuri's ear.

The beat of the song slow and sensual as they both match the slow tempo, their bodies swaying as Viktor released a hold of one of his hands, guiding the other one down, slowly and running it from his hair to the back of his neck, keeping it there as Yuuri's other hand gripped the one he had left on his hip.

Yuuri pulled away from him and turned around, pressing chest against chest, Viktor's hand immediately snaking around his neck as their bodies kept moving to the beat of the music, their faces slowly inching closer and closer together, until they both could feel each other's breaths on their mouths and just like that their lips met and it was perfect.

Yuuri has had kisses like this one before, euphoric but somehow sensual and slow, soft lips scavenging, and tongues clashing together in an ethereal dance, hands frantically looking for places to remain at only to discover a new one elsewhere with unfathomable hunger, chests rising with desperation and creating a crescendo of feelings that multiplied all sensations by the thousandth.

Viktor on the other hand has had few of these kisses, he's used to the hungry ones, he's used to the forceful, to the rough, so when Yuuri refuses to give in more than this he finds himself in a spiral of sensations that are new but he welcomes them all. He feels overwhelmed by the tenderness behind the kiss, drowning in the touches from Yuuri's hand roaming all over his head, shoulders, arms and chest, and even though this is slow he feels like he's falling behind and there's no way he can keep up with Yuuri, so he tries, he tries so hard to just let go and give up, to just pour every single emotion behind this kiss… and he does, he gives in, his hands roaming Yuuri's back, grabbing onto his plump and firm bottom, pressing him into him in a way he could've sworn they could melt together and for the first time in twenty seven years of existence he is the hungry one, he's the one that doesn't want to break away, the one that just wants to immerse himself in whatever Yuuri has to offer; he finds himself being selfish, he wants this all to himself.

When the music dies they are still kissing and it brings some sort of awareness to them both as they part ways, the distance between them grows and it feels wrong, it feels like it all ended too early, like a huge wall just came in between them but it's only three inches of air between them but it feels like they are worlds apart.

Yuuri smiles, his chest rising and dropping as he breathes erratically, his face is read and he can't just look at Viktor, so when he hears the music starting again and Phichit calling his name he turns around to leave but he is suddenly pulled closer to the tall silver haired Russian who quickly steals a kiss and lets him go.

Viktor jumps when he feels a hand being placed on his shoulder, "You're in deep, Viktor." He looks at the hand on his shoulder and then at the owner who just smiles and Viktor follows his gaze locked into Yuuri who's now dancing and laughing alongside Phichit, Seung Gil and Minako.

And he knows… he knew from the minute he saw Yuuri skating to his routine… He knew from the moment he saw his face in person… he knew that this endless pool of love he was taking a dip into was too deep for him… he knew that Katsuki Yuuri was his beginning and his end, and he found himself smiling, because for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, things just made sense. He didn't know why or how… they just did.

* * *

A/N: I've been on a very long hiatus, my Soul Eater and FF8 fics have been on hold but I had to make a comeback because right now these two dorks are my world and Yuri! On Ice is my muse. Such a beautiful anime! Ugh, I'm Viktuuri trash and I love every single minute of it.

I promise I'll try my bestest to update my other stories, but you can expect more Viktuuri headed your way because Viktuuri is life! Mata-neeeee~


End file.
